


Dreamer

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: My TFA Universe [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst, Dream Sex, Dreaming, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sex, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least Bloodshed can still dream about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamer

Bloodshed's optics widened as he felt the two small green arms wrap tightly around his neck, bringing him down into a searing kiss, the other's glossa pushing past his stunned lips and intertwining with his. Why was she kissing him? Didn't she remember what he had done to her down in the trench?  
  
Yet, as his beloved pressed her body up against his, that didn't matter anymore. He wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller frame, pushing her against a wall as he took complete control over the kiss, making the scientist mewl in delight as she gripped his shoulders tightly, her glossa dancing with his.   
  
He pulled back and looked down at the scientist, who just smiled up at him, cheeks flushed and azure optics sparkling with desire. His spark pounded against his chassis at the sight and he lost control of himself, gripping the Autobot's thighs and lifting her off the ground, making her legs wrap around his waist while pinning her wrists down. He grinded against her covered valve, which in turn made the little femme let out a light, wanton moan.   
  
"Bloodshed…!" she whimpered. "P-please…!"  
  
Just listening to her call out his name and begging like that nearly threw the Decepticon into overload. He had been in love with the femme for so many vorns, for so long that just being near her made him content. Yet now, even after what Bloodshed had done, here she was, willing to whatever Bloodshed had in mind.   
  
And after so many years of not being able to touch the beauty, he had plenty in store for her.  
  
It was too beautiful for words. The femme in his arms was moaning in pleasure, wasn't crying in pain or fear like she had that time down in the trench. She begged for more, for him to be harder and rougher and make her scream in pleasure. To have his beloved willing interface with him and enjoy it as much as he did was processor blowing; it seemed almost impossible, but here they were.   
  
Overload was rapidly approaching for both of them as Bloodshed increased his tempo, making her thrash and moan with delight. She chanted his name over and over again, moaning and screaming in pleasure.  
  
 _"Bloodshed!"_

* * *

Bloodshed jumped out of recharge with a startled gasp, sitting up and panting heavily, condensation sliding down his armor. His frame was quivering and his hands were shaking. Primus, what the hell was that? It had felt so really... Wasn't it real? He found himself panting as he tried to collect his breathing.  
  
His sudden jolt had awakened Novabomb. The seeker just seemed to stare at him, nervous. "Bloodshed…?" he whispered, trying not to wake up Nebula, was still dead in recharge. "Are you… okay?"  
  
Bloodshed took a deep breath as he processed the question. Novabomb was here... Still disoriented, he asked. "Where am I…?"  
  
Novabomb cocked his helm to the side, growing confused. "In our quarters… at the base… Are you okay?"  
  
The red warrior then understood. What happened wasn't real; it was just a dream. He laughed once, shaking his helm in despair. Of course it was a dream. There was no way she was actually here... It was just his mind playing stupid, awful tricks on him. Primus, he couldn't even escape it in his dreams.   
  
"Yeah… I'm fine. Just a… a dream."  
  
"Must have been a bad dream, I'm guessing. You look kind of sick."  
  
More like he had an uncomfortable tightness in his groin. "Go back to sleep, Nova. I'm fine."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
He nodded and with that, Novabomb lied back down and fell into recharge, leaving Bloodshed to rub his optics in order to calm himself down.   
  
Primus, why the hell would he dream about that? He didn't even deserve to have such thoughts about her... Thornstriker would never be with him willingly. Not after what he did to her. For fuck's sake, he had  _raped_  her. Thornstriker would be too afraid to even go near him, much less interface with him. What the hell was his processor doing? Malfunctioning? He must have had a glitch to even believe that could happen.  
  
He had no right to think such thoughts of her. He had done enough to hurt her in reality. To violate her in his dreams, even if the dream version of her was willing... It was disgusting.   
  
And yet, he would have been lying if he said he didn't like it. As horrible as that was, it had been... amazing. Only in his dreams would she ever look at him with desire, with love. He hated that he enjoyed it, but he did. As sick as it was.   
  
Primus, even in his dreams, he was a monster.


End file.
